¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!
by Mytzi
Summary: Bulma embarazada, Vegeta desesperado y Trunks al borde de la locura, Goku de metiche y Milk...bueno pues Milk es la única que esta tratando de mantener la situación en calma.


**N/A:****genteeeeeee**

**yo aquí de nuevo subiendo otra historia sin ni siquiera continuar las otras ¿no?****jajaja****... bueno, bueno, si estoy trabajando en las otras, pero para ser sincera esta ya estaba en los archivos hace mucho rato y decidí ponerla ya que estoy libre un rato antes de irme a terapia (no, no estoy loca, solo dicen que me va a hacer bien)**

**ah! me olvidaba****estaré****subiendo pronto,(esta semana o la otra) la princesa de papá**

**disclaimer****: los personajes son de****Akira****Toriyama**

* * *

**!ESTOY EMBARAZADA¡**

* * *

se mordió una uña por el nerviosismo no sabia como dar esa noticia que involucraba también a Trunks, la verdad no sabia como iban a reaccionar ante semejante noticia que ella les iba a dar -hay kamisama que reaccionen de la mejor manera, que no ocurran desmayos ni gritos desesperados ni que se echen a volar fuera de la casa-suplico despacio, metió la llave en la cerradura muy despacio y abrió lentamente la puerta pasó despacio por el recibidor y ¡oh sorpresa! justo hoy Vegeta había dejado de entrenar y estaba mirando la tele con Trunks, ambos estaban prácticamente desparramados en el sofá, estaban tan concentrados mirando la tele que Bulma agradeció mentalmente que no notaran su presencia caminó despacio para no hacer ruido, cuando ya se estaba alejando

-hola mamá-saludo alegremente su hijo

-¿A dónde fuiste Bulma?-le preguntó Vegeta mirándola

Bulma se quedo como una estatua

-bueno pues, fui a pasear con Milk-de repente se sintió muy tranquila, hasta sintió que podía disfrutar al ver, tal vez, las caras de sufrimiento que pondrían al darles la noticia, sonrió amplia y maléficamente y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar se estiró tomo un poco de jugo y programó a los robots para que hicieran el almuerzo, se sentó en una silla y se desparramó, no era su costumbre pero estaba muy cansada, vio su vientre, la verdad no comprendió como no pudo darse cuenta, bueno últimamente había estado muy irregular por eso fue al médico ese día y resulto que estaba embarazada si se le veía ligeramente abultado el vientre con los dos meses que tenia, sonrió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, había estado un poco exasperante los últimos días pero ahora le estaba dando por llorar,

-¿Qué serás? ¿serás un niño o serás una hermosa bebita?-le hablaba a su abdomen

-si eres niña serás tan hermosa e inteligente como tu madre, claro que si -decía sonriente

-¿con quien hablas mamá?-pero Trunks no esperó respuesta alguna

-hmmm... huele tan bien, los robots siempre cocinan delicioso-continuo diciendo -¿Qué han cocinado mamá?-

Bulma cambió su sonriente cara por una molesta

-así que solo los robots cocinan rico, ¿no?-hablo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante con las manos en la cadera -así que yo no puedo cocinar...-

-oh no-susurro Vegeta y se tapo los oídos

-¡PUES SABES QUE, A LA PROXIMA TU TE COCINAS TU COMIDA POR QUE YO NADA TE VOY A HACER TRUNKS!- y luego se echó a llorar

-mamá lo siento-decía Trunks chocando sus dedos índice -no era mi intención ofenderte, tu cocinas rico pero es que hace mucho que no lo haces- Bulma se enjugo las lagrimas y se puso sonriente -no te preocupes cariño-le decía a Trunks abrazándolo y apapachándolo y dejándolo sin aire

-ma...má...no...res...piro-Trunks luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de su madre y Vegeta llegó a su rescate

-Bulma, lo estas matando-Bulma ante la voz de su marido soltó rápidamente a Trunks

-hay bebé ¿esta bien? ¿te hice daño?-Vegeta rodo los ojos -perdóname si-le decía Bulma a su hijito sobándole y apretándole las mejillas

-ya mamá no soy un bebé, ya tengo 13 años, ya soy grande- Vegeta soltó una carcajada ante lo ultimo dicho por su hijo y se sentó ya que los robots estaban empezando a servir la comida

-¿estas llorando mamá?-

-no, no estoy llorando, sabes que siéntate y come, ya cariño-y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, el almuerzo pasó normal ella mirándolos comer y ellos arrasando con lo que encontraban a su paso, ambos, Vegeta y Trunks acabaron al mismo tiempo Bulma había acabado mucho mas antes que ellos, aunque hacía un par de semanas había aumentado su ración de comida, se paró y hablo

-quiero decirles algo-ellos que estaban saliendo de la cocina voltearon a verla

-¿si?-dijeron ambos

Bulma con una gran sonrisa y con las manos juntas en su pecho les dijo

-¡estoy embarazada!-

Trunks no dijo nada, mas bien se desplomo en el suelo cayendo de espaldas, Vegeta se quedo tieso, Bulma vio que Trunks cayó al suelo y corrió para levantarlo

-¡despierta Trunks!-y le daba palmadas en su mejilla-Vegeta pásame el alcohol que esta el ese mueble por favor-y seguía moviendo a su hijo-Trunks, reacciona ¡Vegeta el alcohol!-miró a Vegeta y no se movía, recién se había dado cuenta que estaba tieso, dejo en el suelo a su hijo y se puso delante de Vegeta paso una mano por delante de su cara y este no se movía

-hay Kami, creo que los maté de la impresión-fue por el alcohol y paso por la nariz de su hijo y mientras este reaccionaba ella trataba de sentar a Vegeta.

* * *

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES**

Bulma estaba sentada en la sala con su enorme barriga, esperaba a Vegeta para ir a hacerse la ecografía y saber si el bebé sería niño o niña

-¡VEGETA QUIERES BAJAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-su grito se escucho en toda C.C, Trunks cayó de su cama por el susto que se dio por causa del grito de su madre, se paró sobándose la cabeza y miró por la ventana, se acercaban Goku, Milk y Goten

-¡genial!-se dijo el chico abriendo la ventana de su cuarto-¡hey Goten ven sube!-el menor de los Son voló y se metió en la habitación de Trunks sin decir mas

-¡Goten tienes que tener modales!-gritaba Milk con el puño hacia arriba y Goku caminaba despreocupado, tocaron el timbre de la C.C. y Bulma se paro lentamente y fue a abrir

-¡Bulma!-saludo Milk

-hola Bulma-saludo sonriente el moreno

-hola Goku, hola Milk- respondió al saludo la peli azul y volteó ignorándolos y grito nuevamente

-¡VEGETA QUIERES BAJAR O QUIERES QUE TE TRAIGA A RASTRAS HASTA AQUÍ!-

Bulma volteo a verlos sonriente, Goku estaba sorprendido

-van a salir-preguntó la morena

-si, hoy sabremos si es niño o niña, después de eso vamos a comprar todas las cosas-

-¿y si te acompañamos?-le pregunto emocionada la morena

-no creo que sea mala idea de paso me ayudas a ver que cosas le puedo compra al bebé-

* * *

mientras tanto en la planta alta estaba Vegeta con la mano sujetando la perilla para abrir la puerta de su habitación pero estaba así mas de cinco minutos, miro la puerta con el ceño fruncido y se dijo decidido -como es niño lo entrenare desde muy pequeño para que sea un buen guerrero y sea mas fuerte que Trunks...-la duda lo atrapo nuevamente-¿y si es niña?- y se imagino una mini Bulma -también la entreno- y se la imaginó con un traje de combate como los que tenia el, sacudió la cabeza -no la puedo entrenar, ¿o si?- sacudió la cabeza otra vez, se imagino una mini Bulma con listones en su cabello y vestido rosado, torció su boca -muy rosa-se dijo un tanto asqueado

* * *

-bueno mi papá se quedo como piedra por el resto de la tarde y en la noche mi mamá ya no aguanto mas y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que hasta a mi me dolió-

-auch- Goten se sobó la mejilla

-pero la idea de tener un hermano no es tan mala-termino de decir el peli lila despreocupado y puso mas atención a su videojuego

-yo quisiera tener un hermano-

-pero Goten tu ya tienes uno-

-si pero quisiera tener otro-

-conociendo a tu mamá debe ponerse peor que la mía-

-¿Qué dices?-

-que no se que les da pero todo el tiempo cambian, primero dice si y al momento dice no, esta feliz y luego llora, en verdad compadezco a mi papá pero a mi también me ha hecho sufrir, no te lo recomiendo Goten, aunque mi papá también se defendió-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-que una madrugada mi mamá se le ocurrió antojarse de todo, en verdad, de todo, quería fresas, mango, leche, sandia, cerezas, alitas de pollo, jugo, chocolate, yo tampoco pude dormir por que escuchaba cada vez a mi papá arrastrar los pies por todo el pasillo y a mi mamá gritar, hasta que en una mi mamá le pidió una torta entera de chocolate, yo ya no aguante y salí a ver mi papá subió con la torta y con una sonrisa malévola le seguí y sin mas le estampo toda la torta en la cara de mi mamá y se hecho en la cama, me fui rápido porque sabia que vendrían gritos por parte de mi madre-

-creo que ya no quiero un hermano- decía Goten con la cara de asustado

* * *

Vegeta se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks y abrió lentamente la puerta vio a los dos chiquillos jugando y vio todo el cuarto hecho un desastre había comida, ropa sucia por todos lados, puso cara de asco -una niña no seria así ¿verdad?- recordó entonces a la hija de #18

-esa enana, de hecho es bien lista- miró otra vez el cuarto de su hijo sin que este se diera cuenta -y es limpia- termino de decir -si es niña seria toda una princesa- se dijo orgulloso

-no seria malo que fuera una niña y ya pensándolo bien... hasta se podría llamar-

-¡VEGETA!-chillo Bulma desde abajo

-¡YA VOY BULMA, NO TIENES QUE GRITAR MUJER!-y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Goku y Milk, miró a Bulma buscando una explicación

-nos van a acompañar a hacer las compras para el bebé-sentenció la peli azul

-¿compras?- terminó de decir Vegeta con un tic en el ojo

-si, compras, apúrate que ya vamos tarde- Bulma agarró su cartera y salió a des encapsular su Aero nave

-¡hola Vegeta!-saludó alegremente Goku mientras hacia un globo con su chicle y lo reventaba y lo volvía a meter a su boca

-interpreta mi silencio-le dijo pasando de largo y subía a la Aero nave

-te imaginas si es niña-decía emocionada Milk

-Vegeta conduce de una vez por favor-

en todo el camino Milk hablaba sobre lo hermoso que seria tener una hija, Bulma estaba comiendo una torta y Goku jugaba en su boca con el chicle

-Milk ¿tienes mas chicle?-

-si, si, toma-le dijo despreocupada

-¡genial!-dijo Goku teniendo un paquete de chicle en las manos, boto el que tenia en la boca y se metió en la boca todos los de la caja, el globo que ahora hacía era mucho mas grande y hacia mas ruido, el jugaba, Milk hablaba y hablaba, y Bulma comía y comía y Vegeta apretaba mas el timón y ya estaba contando hasta cien, pero ya no aguanto mas

-¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!-Vegeta los miro y tenia una vena saltando y un tic en el ojo, por el susto el globo de Goku reventó en toda su cara, Vegeta miró a Goku y con el las dos mujeres mas lo miraron y Goku estaba quieto Bulma termino de pasar lo que tenia en la boca y Milk cerró la boca, Vegeta seguía mirando a Goku

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-echó una carcajada, Vegeta se retorcía de la risa y Goku no podía hablar, Bulma también rió un poco y Milk se paro y fue donde Goku

-pero por que te metiste todos los chicles Goku- quería y no quería coger la cara de su esposo -voy a abrirte un hueco en la boca- Goku corrió y se estampo con la puerta trasera de la Aero nave -¡Goku ven aquí! voy a hacer un hueco en el chicle para que puedas hablar-Vegeta ya había dejado de reírse -déjalo así, cosa que no molesta- y se acomodó otra vez en su sitio, Bulma negó con la cabeza

-pero Milk no veo nada-Goku por fin pudo hablar gracias a Milk

-¡eso te pasa por jugar con el chicle así que te quedas asi hasta que vea que hacer!-

-pero-

-no digas nada y siéntate-

Vegeta emprendió el viaje y en cinco minutos llegaron a la clínica

Bulma se acerco a recepción

-señorita, buenos días, soy Bulma Briefs y vengo por que tenia cita con-

-señora Bulma -la interrumpió la enfermera -si la estábamos esperando pase por aqui-la enfermera se quedo mirando a Goku que tenia todavía el chicle en la cara, Milk le sonrió exageradamente

-es chicle-le dijo Bulma despreocupada-pasó un accidente-

-podemos ir de una buena vez-dijo exasperado Vegeta

-si- dijo la enfermera -cuando vuelva le quitamos el chicle al señor-

-muchas gracias-dijo Milk

Bulma y Vegeta entraron al consultorio

-muy bien Bulma recuéstate-

* * *

-¡Señor deje de moverse!-le decia una ya impaciente enfermera a Goku

-ayayayayayay...duele, duele, duele-

-Goku deja de moverte, además lo que dices es absurdo... como te va a doler algo tan sencillo si tu has soportado mucho mas-

-solo esto... ya esta... voy a botar los desperdicios, ustedes quedense en la sala de espera por favor-

-muchas gracias señorita-le dijo Milk saliendo a la sala de espera-¡Goku apurate!-

* * *

-pues la verdad esta muy bien...mmm... no ha crecido tanto como Trunks pero esta saludable...ya tiene la cola enroscada en la cintura... eso es bueno... ¿le cortamos la cola apenas nazca o piensan esperar?-Bulma miró a Vegeta quien estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla, pero el no le dio respuesta

-esperaremos-

-bueno...creo que no hay problema en eso...por lo demas no te va ha causar problemas al dar a luz Bulma, lo bueno es que no esta absorbiéndote como lo hizo Trunks, si se mantiene en este rango y no crece demasiado podrás dar a luz naturalmente-el doctor seguía observando la pantalla y Bulma miraba de la pantalla al doctor y luego a la pantalla

-¿y?-preguntó impaciente la peli azul

-pues... esta bebé es muy hermosa-

-¿hermosa?-repitió Bulma

-si-dijo despreocupado el doctor -es niña- a Bulma se le empezaron a aguar los ojos y volteo a ver a Vegeta

-¿niña?-dijo el

* * *

**N/A: Bueno gente, si se habrán dado cuenta el sumary no tiene mucho que ver con lo que está pasando ahora pero no más espérense al siguiente capítulo y ahí pasara todo, paciencia les pido :D**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
